Pandemonium: Chapter 1
"I finally arrived!!! At the place I was searching for!" : — Zipher, after waking up in the village Chapter 1 is the opening act of the Pandemonium: Wizard Village ''manga, written and illustrated by Shibamoto Sho. Overview First chapter serves as a set up for the rest of the manga. Most characters integral to the plot and the threat of the Sky Golems are introduced. The story starts with the protagonist Zipher pushing through isolated wilderness. Throughout the chapter, a consistent sense of mystery is maintained, as only a few things are explained in a flashback. Zipher is shown to be on a vaguely defined quest to find the mysterious variant village. Carrying an enormous box of unknown contents for days at an end proves to be too much for him as he collapses from exhaustion. He is soon found by the denizens of the exact village he was looking for. Many villages are quickly introduced and even though deeply suspicious to Zipher, a female villager called Domika reaches out to him. Summary The manga opens with Zipher carrying a mysterious box. He laments having accidentally dropped all of his food and water supplies a few days earlier. Monologuing, he reveals that his journey has taken more than a week and that the target location probably isn't far. After pushing a bit farther, Zipher collapses from exhaustion and is found by two hooded figures. During a flashback, a town is shown. Taking over as a narrator, Zipher tells of how Enoth was attack by "The Sky People", leaving destruction in their wake and robbing the land of its purity forevermore. It is stated that ''Sky Golems can't be fought against due to their superior destructive and defensive possibilities. Soon after the destruction of his home town, Zipher heard a peculiar rumor. It tells of a Sky Golem den's north of the coastal town of Enoth. The desolate and poisonous land is called "Land of the Variants". Continuing the story, an unconscious Zipher is seen being carried by seven hooded figures. The hooded figure who found Zipher is revealed to be Domika. Other hooded figures question her decision to take him into their village. Taking her hooded attire off, Molte ominously laughs, calling Zipher bad news. Having reached the village, figures all take their hooded robes off. It is decided that Zipher can stay until he heals. Zipher's slow waking up is ruined when he sees the monstrous figure of some villages. He panics and runs until confronted by Malsus. Zipher's panic quickly changes into ecstasy as he proclaims he had finally arrived. Bowing down to Malsus, Zipher requests to immediately see the village chief. Seeing how he's still exhausted from the trip, Domika reaches towards Zipher with her hand. The chapter ends with Zipher, taking the role of the narrator once again, and stating "In this village I met her Domika - a variant." Characters in order of appearance Zipher The Mysterious Box Domika Molte Malsus villager names Trivia *The flashback in Chapter 1 is the first and only time Zipher's parents are shown. *The reveal shot of the village features the most villages in one panel until the final chapter. Gallery External links First chapter in EnglishCategory:Pandemonium: Wizard Village